Is He the Yellow Freezer?
by Aragi Kanzaki
Summary: Naruto bergegas mendekati mobil itu. Ia menerobos sekumpulan orang yang hanya melihat dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan perempuan itu dari sana. Kemudian ia menggendongnya di belakang, lalu pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh heran. [Rate: M]
1. Chapter 2

.

 **Baru pertama kali buat fanfic ada adegan dewasanya setelah sudah beberapa kali mencoba membuat tapi gagal juga. Untuk di bawah umur saya sarankan jangan sampai membaca fanfic saya yang satu ini. Oke, saya sudah memperingatkan. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

Mereka selalu bertanya tentang suatu hal yang sudah pasti. Apa itu Qwaser? Selalu bertanya tentang apa yang tak ingin dijawab olehnya. Kekesalan, karena hanya dia seorang yang tidak memiliki pasangan atau yang disebut dengan Maria. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak kunjung dia dapatkan seorang pun perempuan.

Berbicara mengenai Qwaser, lebih detail mungkin Qwaser bisa dibilang adalah makhluk anthropoid yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural dengan menggunakan unsur kimia tunggal. Qwaser besi, Qwaser tembaga, Qwaser karbon, dan lain sebagainya. Hanya satu unsur saja yang dapat mereka jadikan kekuatan. Akan tetapi, sekalipun unsur seorang Qwaser adalah yang paling kuat tanpa adanya keahlian dan kepintaran dalam bertarung tetap saja dialah yang paling lemah.

Dan sumber kekuatan Qwaser disebut Soma. Soma adalah substansi suci yang merupakan sumber kekuatan bagi seorang Qwaser. Soma dihasilkan dari ASI seorang wanita. Pengambilan soma ini mengakibatkan berkurangnya energi kehidupan dari wanita tersebut. Soma terbaik biasanya didapatkan dari wanita yang sedang malu dan ketakutan. Namun soma terkuat hanya akan didapatkan dari wanita yang memberikannya secara sukarela dan dengan penuh cinta.

* * *

 **Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Seikon no Qwaser** © _Hiroyuki Yoshino_

* * *

Naruto, begitulah seseorang memanggilnya. Rambut pirang. Mata biru. Tiga pasang kumis di pipinya. Dan ia sedang tersenyum saat ini. Tak ada kegiatan yang menyenangkan baginya selain membuat dirinya lebih menarik memang. Melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan itu. Memakai jaket _orange_ -nya, kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya, berjalan keluar rumah.

Lampu hijau bergambar orang berjalan tampak menyala, orang-orang menyeberang. Pemandangan yang biasa Naruto lihat ketika ada di tengah jalan; mobil-mobil berhenti. Sungguh beda rasanya melihat dari tepi jalan. Mobil mengarah langsung tepat ke arahnya bagai seekor banteng yang sedang bersiap menyeruduk. Tetapi selama masih ada lampu pengatur jalan kemungkinan besar terjadi kecelakaan hanyalah sebatas orang bersepeda. Kecil, dan mungkin jarang terjadi.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, padahal ia baru saja sampai di tepi jalan. Ia berdiri dalam diam. Ia mendengar suara yang sangat keras barusan. Tidak hanya dirinya saja yang mendengar suara itu. Semua orang di sekitar juga mendengarnya.

Pandangan mereka tampak tertuju pada satu arah. Mereka yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sudah tak lagi melakukan itu. Yang ada di dalam mobil tampak tak mempedulikan lampu hijau yang menyala, tanda kendaraan berjalan. Yang sedang menyeberang berhenti di tengah jalan. Yang ada dalam toko sekitar jalan itu terpaku melihat dari balik kaca. Waktu seakan sedang membeku saat itu. Semua orang tak ada yang bergerak. Semua orang menatap pada satu arah.

Kecelakaan baru saja terjadi. Mobil sedan dengan mobil avanza. Kedua mobil itu saling bertabrakan di tengah perempatan jalan lalu lintas, cukup dekat dari tempat Naruto. Suara tabrakannya sangat keras, bahkan terdengar seperti sebuah ledakan bom saja. Kaca kedua mobil itu pecah berantakan dan di bagian depannya remuk, sehingga memperlihatkan seseorang di dalamnya—entah pingsan atau mati.

Beberapa orang bergegas mendekati kedua mobil itu, dan yang lainnya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sirine mobil polisi pun terdengar setelah itu. Naruto terpaku menatap ke dalam mobil sedan yang telah tak berbentuk mobil lagi itu. Seorang perempuan di sana. Seorang perempuan yang sepertinya ia kenal. Bukan teman, hanya sekedar kenal saja. Perempuan yang sewaktu SMA dulu sering di- _bully_ oleh kakak kelas dan dirinyalah yang menyelamatkannya.

"Hinata?"

Naruto pun bergegas mendekati mobil itu. Ia menerobos sekumpulan orang yang hanya melihat, dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan perempuan itu dari sana. Kemudian ia menggendongnya di belakang, lalu pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh heran. Bahkan para polisi yang baru saja datang pun tak mempedulikan Naruto, karena memang mereka baru saja datang.

* * *

 **Romance** , **Fantasy, Superpower, Adult**

* * *

Hinata pun membuka matanya. Ia bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia tidak begitu ingat kenapa dirinya bisa sampai di sini, di kamarnya. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia sedang berada di dalam mobil. Ia juga sedang mengemudi sambil berbicara kepada Direktur Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Itachi lewat ponsel mengenai pertemuan yang akan mereka laksanakan beberapa menit kemudian. Tak ada pengurangan tuntutan. Tidak ada lagi negoisasi. Mereka berdua telah melakukan kesepakatan sebelumnya. Kesepakatan yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh pemimpin perusahaan lainnya. Kesepakatan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ah, jam berapa sekarang?! Di mana ponselku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukannya? Ah, kalau begini aku akan telat!" Beberapa kali Hinata mencoba merogoh sakunya, dan mengamati sekeliling tapi tak juga ia temukan apa yang dicarinya.

Gadis itu akhirnya terdiam. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Di mana ini? Ia kembali mengamati seisi ruangan. Ini bukanlah kamarnya. Ruangan sempit ini. Ruangan banyak sampah plastik bertebaran ini. Ruangan tak bersih ini. Apa yang telah terjadi ketika dirinya pingsan?

Ia pun bergegas berdiri dari tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah itu ia geser pintu itu, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia langkahkan kakinya keluar. Uap pun menyembul tiba-tiba. Hangat, itulah yang ia rasakan. Tak begitu jelas apakah ada sesuatu atau tidak di depannya karena terhalang uap itu. Sedikit demi sedikit uap pun menghilang. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat tempat apa yang baru saja dimasukinya.

Seseorang tampak duduk di sebuah dingklik sangat dekat di depannya. Dan yang paling parah, dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang sedang telanjang bulat.

Mata Hinata pun terbelalak. Kedua pipinya memerah. Dengan penuh gugup, ia melangkah mundur kembali ke kamar tadi. Lalu ia langsung tutup pintunya. Ia jatuh terduduk sekarang. Jujur ia belum pernah melihat pemandangan yang memalukan seperti tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun kembali ingat kalau dirinya harus segera pergi untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan pria Direktur itu. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Kalau ia tidak pergi sekarang akan menjadi gawat nantinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar perempuan yang polos, Hinata. Kupikir kau akan berteriak tadi." Seseorang yang tadi tampak keluar. Kali ini dia memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggang sampai lututnya.

Hinata melirik sampingnya, tak ingin melihat seseorang itu, "D-Di mana aku? Dan siapa kamu? Kenapa aku bisa sampai di tempat ini?"

"Dasar kau ini... Apa kau sungguh lupa denganku?"

Hinata berusaha melihatnya, meskipun ia merasa sangat ragu sekaligus malu. Rambut kuning. Ia mulai memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tiga pasang kumis di pipinya. Ia sepertinya ingat kumis itu. Mata biru itu. Orang ini... Ia kenal. Orang ini...

"K-Kamu Uzumaki-kun, kan?"

"Gugup seperti biasa," kata Naruto, dengan senyum di bibirnya, "Santailah sedikit, bukankah kau ini sudah menjadi perempuan yang sukses?"

Bagaimana bisa ia berada di tempat ini dengan Naruto? Apa mungkin tempat ini adalah rumahnya? Hey, ia hampir melupakannya lagi. Ia harus cepat pergi dari sini.

"U-Uzumaki-kun!" Tiba-tiba Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Bisakah antarkan aku ke tempat Uchiha Corp sekarang juga! Aku tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi! Aku mohon!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia berpikir. Gadis payah yang sering ia selamatkan dulu telah menjadi direktur salah satu perusahaan terkenal. Gadis lemah yang sering ia selamatkan dulu telah menjadi perempuan hebat. Gadis paling pintar di sekolah tapi tetap tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dulu telah memakai pakaian yang mewah. Gadis itu telah berubah. Gadis itu bukanlah gadis sewaktu SMA dulu. Gadis itu tidak bergantung padanya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum.

Tetapi setelah melihat bagaimana dia memohon seperti sekarang ini, mungkin ia sedikit salah dengan pemikirannya. Gadis itu tetaplah gadis yang sering ia selamatkan dari para kakak kelas yang mem- _bully_ -nya waktu itu. Dia tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia seperti dulu. Gadis yang polos, pemalu, dan juga cantik.

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku!"

* * *

[ **Spesial buat penyuka fanfic NaruHina Fantasy rate M** ]

* * *

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya. Benar, ia menggunakan sepeda untuk mengantar Hinata.

Dan gadis itu tampak membonceng di belakang sambil memeluknya erat supaya tak jatuh. Memang terasa tidak nyaman, karena ia memakai pakaian kantornya. Baju yang sedikit sesak di bagian dada. Rok pendek yang ketat. Beruntung ia memakai legging hitam hari ini. Bisa gawat nanti jika ada seorang pria jahat yang melihat kakinya yang jenjang itu.

"Uzumaki-kun, kenapa kita tidak naik taksi saja?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sial! Aku lupa kalau naik taksi bisa lebih cepat daripada mengantarmu dengan sepeda! Kenapa aku baru sadar?!"

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir pemuda yang menjadi pahlawannya dulu tidak juga hilang kebodohannya. Dia masih tak menggunakan akal seperti biasanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, kita hampir sampai!" Naruto semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya.

Setelah itu suasana pun hening. Hanya terdengar deru napas Naruto yang seakan memompa tubuhnya agar membuatnya lebih cepat lagi melajukan sepedanya. Hinata semakin erat memeluknya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pertemuan yang tidak terencana ini bisa berjalan dengan begitu lancar. Padahal semalaman ia sudah sangat stres memikirkan jabatan dirinya yang akan dicabut. Tidak hanya itu saja, semua kepemilikan tanah yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya akan dibangun salah satu gedung penting dari Uchiha Corp. Bahkan pemilik Hyuuga Corp, Hyuuga Neji sekaligus sepupunya pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena semua itu adalah salahnya sendiri kenapa menyetujui kesepakatan bodoh itu. Orang-orang dari Uchiha Corp memang selalu punya cara sendiri untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan lain. Memakai jalan pintas dengan memilih cara yang licik tapi tetap tidak melanggar aturan.

"Kita sampai!" Naruto mengerem mendadak, sehingga membuat wajah Hinata menabrak punggungnya.

Gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah itu. Ia diam saja. Ia malah semakin erat memeluknya. Ia tak juga mengalihkan wajahnya dari punggung pemuda itu. Ia seakan tidak mau pergi dari posisi itu. Ia merasa ingin terus seperti itu.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Kita sudah sampai di depan Uchiha Corp, loh."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa perlu aku gendong ke dalam?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau ini. Cepatlah angkat wajahmu dan masuklah! Bukankah kau yang bilang tak ada waktu lagi?!"

"Bukan itu!" Ucapan Hinata terdengar tinggi. "Kita pergi saja dari sini." Sekarang terdengar lemah.

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang~" Tiba-tiba Hinata mencubit lalu memelintir perut Naruto dengan kuat, "Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti! Kita pergi dari sini!" Naruto pun bergegas mengayuh sepedanya, menjauh dari halaman depan perusahaan itu.

Hening sesaat, sebelum kemudian Hinata pun kembali bicara, "Dulu... Apa kamu masih ingat saat-saat kita masih SMA?"

Naruto diam saja.

"Dulu kau selalu melindungiku, jadi aku terus menempel padamu ke mana pun kamu pergi."

"Yah, kau sungguh menjadi ekor bagiku, meskipun kau terlihat selalu ketakutan dan gugup bersamaku. Waktu itu kau benar-benar merepotkan."

"Jangan begitu, Uzumaki-kun." Hinata mencibirkan bibirnya, "Jadi selama ini kamu menganggapku apa? Teman? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dari itu?"

"Kita hanya saling kenal itu saja, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai teman, bahkan pacar sekalipun. Jangan terlalu berharap."

"K-Kejam. Padahal aku selalu di dekatmu dulu, bahkan tempat duduk kita bersebelahan."

Suasana pun kembali hening. Naruto masih mengayuh sepedanya, dan Hinata memeluknya di belakang. Mobil dan motor sesekali melewati mereka. Di pintu toko-toko sekitar terlihat tergantung tulisan "Open". Beberapa orang tampak ada yang keluar, dan juga ada yang masuk ke toko-toko itu.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih bisa merasakan teriknya sinar matahari dan melihat bayangannya sendiri di bawah. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan tak melihat salah satu dari dua hal itu. Ia bertanya dalam hati, _apakah saat ini langit sedang mendung?_

Tidak, sepertinya bukan itu. Ia melihat sekeliling; ke arah toko-toko, ke arah orang-orang yang ada di pinggir jalan, dan melihat beberapa meter ke jalan depannya. Di sana terkena sinar matahari. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak? Ini pasti bukan mendung. Apa ini karena awan kecil yang kebetulan lewat dan menutupinya dari sinar matahari?

Naruto pun mengadah untuk memastikan. Sebuah mobil. Hey, wajahnya sungguh masih tak ada reaksi. Ia pikir itu bukan mobil sungguhan, itu hanyalah halusinasinya saja. Benar, itu tidaklah nyata. Lagian tiba-tiba ada mobil di atasnya, sungguh lucu, bukan?

Naruto pun tertawa.

Tidak, ini bukanlah halusinasinya. Hanya dirinya yang tak diteriki sinar matahari. Itulah tandanya. Ini bukan halusinasinya. Mobil yang terbang di atasnya adalah mobil sungguhan. Mobil itu terbalik seperti sehabis dilempar oleh sesuatu yang kuat saja; oleh monster mungkin. Mobil itu akan menimpanya. Sebentar lagi akan menimpanya!

Apa yang terjadi?

Ia harus cepat melakukan sesuatu. Hinata. Kalau terus begini gadis itu bisa-bisa ikut tertimpa. Ia harus cepat bertindak. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukannya?

Gawat!

Apa ia harus menggunakan kekuatan itu? Apa ia perlu menggunakannya di sini, di tempat umum ini? Bagaimana ini? Padahal dulu ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatan itu.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan hangatnya pelukan Hinata, terutama pas pada sesuatu yang lembut menekan punggungnya. Itu mungkin dada gadis itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau milik dia akan sangat terasa seperti ini. Mungkin setelah lulus SMA dadanya itu terus tumbuh hingga seperti sekarang ini. Tak heran kenapa punggungnya benar-benar terasa ditekan olehnya. Hey, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah memikirkan hal itu? Ini bukan waktunya. Ia harus cepat melakukan sesuatu.

Mobil itu sudah berada beberapa centimeter di atas kepala pemuda itu. Sekarang ia sudah tak mengayuh sepedanya. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Dengan sigap ia rangkul Hinata dan langsung tiarap, membiarkan sepedanya berjalan sendiri.

Hinata kelihatan bingung. Ia baru sadar kalau ada sebuah mobil di atas sana yang akan menimpanya. Dalam posisi telentang ia melihat mobil itu. Ia sebentar melirik ke arah sepeda yang dinaikinya tadi; sepeda itu terlihat seakan menyangga mobil itu, tapi tidak lama sepeda itu ambruk seketika. Ia membayangkan jika dirinya dan Naruto masih menaiki sepeda itu, mereka mungkin sudah mati dengan kepala pecah beberapa saat tadi.

Sekarang ia merasa aneh. Dadanya mendadak saja terasa sejuk, seperti diterpa angin saja. Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin bingung. Awalnya mobil itu kemudian dadanya, dan apa sekarang? Sesuatu melayang? Sesuatu yang panjang dan... memiliki dua lingkaran yang tersatu oleh tali. Itu... bra. Bagaimana mungkin pakaian dalam seperti itu berada di tempat ini? Milik siapa itu? Mungkinkah itu tidak sengaja keluar dari sebuah toko lalu melayang-layang? Bukan, sepertinya bukan. Tunggu sebentar, ia sepertinya kenal bra itu. Bra itu mirip dengan bra yang ia pakai hari ini. Hey, jangan-jangan...

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Kedua mata Hinata pun membulat. Sejak kapan dirinya bertelanjang dada seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini pada dirinya? Naruto? Bukan, itu tidak mungkin. Naruto bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Lalu siapa? Di sekitar sini hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Orang-orang yang terlihat berjalan di pinggir jalan tadi sudah tak terlihat di mana pun. Satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan 'siapa' hanya mengarah pada Naruto. Dialah yang menelanjangi dadanya. Dialah orangnya. Tapi kenapa? Padahal di situasi ini. Apakah ini yang pemuda itu inginkan dari dulu?

Hinata pun cepat-cepat menutupi dadanya yang telanjang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Pandangan gadis itu tiba-tiba mengabur. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat ini pipinya terasa hangat. Ia juga merasa sesak untuk bernafas. Ia menangis. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang telah membuatnya menjadi perempuan sukses akan melakukan pemerkosaan padanya di situasi genting ini. Ia sangat kecewa. Ia seharusnya berpikir, walaupun Naruto telah menyelamatkannya dari kakak kelas yang mem- _bully_ -nya dulu, tetap saja dia adalah preman di sekolah. Ia dari awal seharusnya tidak mendekatinya. Ia sungguh kecewa padanya.

"Hinata, percayalah padaku!"

Ada apa dengannya? Padahal baru saja ia merasa kecewa dengannya.

Dirinya terpaku menatap wajah serius Naruto yang ada di atasnya. Ia tahu wajah itu bukanlah wajah penuh nafsu yang menginginkan tubuhnya. Meskipun wajah pemuda itu serius, ia masih bisa melihat semburat merah tipis yang menempel di pipinya. Pemuda itu tampaknya juga tidak menginginkan hal ini, tapi dia memaksakan diri.

Hinata mulai tampak tenang.

Benar, Naruto memang tidaklah mungkin melakukan hal sehina itu. Dia mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya agar tak tertimpa mobil itu.

Hinata mulai teringat dengan kekuatan yang pernah pemuda itu ceritakan dulu. Kekuatan yang bergantung pada seorang wanita. Kekuatan tak logis yang dimiliki Naruto sejak kecil. Kekuatan seorang Qwaser.

"L-Lakukanlah sesukamu, Uzumaki-kun."

Setelah itu Hinata pun menyingkirkan tangannya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat kedua payudaranya sendiri yang tampak menonjol menatap langit. Ia bisa bayangkan kalau saat ini wajahnya terlihat sangat merah.

Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia sangat malu. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu tahu apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan dengan posisi seperti ini. Dirinya yang telanjang dada berada di bawah dan pemuda itu ada di atas.

Naruto tampaknya terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan memasrahkan dirinya begitu saja. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia sempat menangis. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar telah mempercayainya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah. Ia tidak bisa menyerap Soma darinya. Tetapi kalau ia tidak melakukannya, gadis itu juga akan mati. Ia harus melakukannya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!

"Uzumaki-kun..."

Hinata tiba-tiba merasa gelisah ketika tangan Naruto menggenggam kedua buah dadanya. Pemuda itu kemudian mulai meremasnya, dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati areola payudara bagian kanan gadis itu.

Berusaha untuk menahan sensasi yang dirasakannya, Hinata menggigit satu jari tangannya. Ia menatap Naruto, dan Naruto juga menatapnya. Mereka saling bertapan meskipun pemuda itu juga sibuk membuat gadis itu terangsang terlebih dulu sebelum pengambilan Soma dilakukan.

"Uzumaki-kunh..."

Hinata mengapit kedua buah dadanya dengan tangannya sehingga membuatnya tampak lebih besar dan saling berhimpitan. Ia melakukan itu karena rasa takut dan gelisahnya yang semakin membuatnya kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Napasnya mulai tak karuan sehingga membuat kedua buah dadanya terlihat seakan membesar lalu mengecil dan terus seperti itu.

Ia pun mengerang lembut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mencium puting payudaranya yang baru saja mengeras. Pemuda itu lalu melumat puting payudaranya seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengulum permen saja.

Punggung Hinata mendadak saja melengkung, membuat kedua buah dadanya semakin tampak menonjol ke atas. Naruto mulai menghisap puting payudaranya. Dia menghisap Soma gadis itu sekarang.

"U-Uzuh...maki-kunh..."

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mulai keluar dari putingnya itu. Sesuatu yang berair. Mungkin itu ASI miliknya. Pemuda itu meminumnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu melakukan semua ini. Ia hanya tahu kalau ini mungkin berhubungan dengan kekuatan fantasi miliknya itu, dan kalau dipikir-pikir hanya ini jalan satu-satunya agar mereka berdua selamat dari mobil yang akan segera menimpa mereka itu. Siapa tahu ini berhasil. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

Hinata sudah kehilangan akalnya. Ia tanpa sadar melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto. Ia lalu melempar wajahnya ke belakang, seakan menyerahkan kedua buah dadanya kepada pemuda itu. Lidahnya terulur keluar. Rona merah tak juga hilang dari pipinya yang putih itu.

Ia tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ia terlalu menikmatinya. Padahal Naruto tidak sampai mengambil keperawanannya, tapi ia sudah merasa gila kenikmatan seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti nyawanya sedikit demi sedikit dihisap oleh pemuda itu melalui puting payudaranya itu.

Tangan Naruto semakin bernafsu meremas payudara kanan Hinata, dan mulut Naruto semakin dalam menghisap puting payudara satunya. Sepertinya ini sudah cukup. Sudah waktunya ia melepas gadis itu.

Suasana pun tiba-tiba berubah. Hinata merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Dingin sekali. Seperti sedang hujan salju saja. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia tahu kalau sekarang ini Naruto sudah tak menghisap putingnya lagi ataupun meremas payudaranya. Pemuda itu tidak ada di sekitarnya. Ia tidak tahu di mana dia. Pandangannya pun mulai mengabur. Ia merasa sangat lemas sekarang. Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah. Ia ingin tidur. Ia tak peduli lagi di mana dirinya saat ini. Ia merasa hanya ingin tidur saja. Itu saja. Ia benar-benar lelah. Dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

* * *

[ **NaruHina Fanfiction** ]

* * *

Hinata pun membuka matanya. Ia mengedip beberapa kali untuk membuat pandangannya kelihatan jelas. Langit-langit, yang ia lihat sekarang. Rasanya ia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Apa aku pingsan lagi?"

Gadis itu bangun terduduk. Ia mengamati sekeliling. Dan pandangannya pun berhenti pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Itu Naruto.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata hanya diam. Ia menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum kemudian melihat bajunya yang tampaknya rapi. Ia tidak bertelanjang dada lagi. Apa pemuda itu yang membenahi bajunya?

Wajah Hinata pun memerah.

"Hinata, ada yang masih mengganjalku. Saat kita sampai di depan Uchiha Corp tadi, kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk? Padahal kau yang menyuruhku mengantarmu." Kenapa ekspresi Naruto begitu datar? "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Gadis itu diam lagi. Ia heran. Naruto, apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Padahal sebelumnya, pemuda itu dengan seenaknya melakukan hal yang senonoh pada dirinya. Tapi kenapa dia sekarang bersikap seakan itu tidak pernah terjadi?

"Orang bodoh sepertimu mana mungkin tahu masalah bisnis," Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "—Naruto-kun," bisiknya, sepertinya ia ngambek.

"Benar juga, sih."

Suasana pun hening. Hinata tampak depresi karena melihat sikap Naruto yang biasa saja. Sementara Naruto, ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya terus menatap gadis itu yang terlihat sedang menunduk seperti orang stres saja.

Semburat merah tipis pun mulai tampak di kedua pipi pemuda itu, "Hinata, ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang mungkin... tidak begitu penting."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto.

"Begini... Sebenarnya..." Naruto terdiam. Ia harus bisa mengatakannya. Ia sudah memendam ini sejak dulu. Ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Ia pun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dan kemudian, "—aku melamarmu!"

* * *

Sementara itu, tampaklah dua orang perempuan sedang berdiri di atap rumah Naruto. Gadis kecil berambut pirang dan yang satunya wanita berambut pendek orange agak kecoklatan.

"Hana, kita kembali. Dia bukanlah 'dia'. Dia adalah Qwaser Nitrogen. Lagipula dia hanya seorang Qwaser yang telah dikucilkan. Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah The Yellow Freezer," kata gadis kecil itu.

"Katja-sama, apa kau mau menyiksa pantatku setelah ini?" Sekarang wanita itu.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang kasar kepada Ratumu ini, Hana. Akan kuhukum kau selama mungkin."

"Ah, tidaaak! Aku tidak sabar menantikannya!"

.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Sudah baca ya?

Nanggung ya?

Tenang, tidak ada lanjutannya, kok.

Kalau tertarik, bisa kalian nonton anime yang lebih parah sama High School dxd tapi nggak sampai hentai. Seikon no Qwaser.

Sekian saja.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca fanfic saya yang satu ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi.


	2. Perhatian!

**PERHATIAN!**

.

.

.

Hah! Kadang ngurusin para pereview yang tanyanya agak merubah fanfic itu susah juga.

Buat saudara " **Guest** " yang review gak pakai akun jadi gak bisa inbox dan jawab langsung (sorry, cuma kenyataan aja). Begini loh. Emang sih sebaiknya gak perlu dicrossover. Tapi menurutku, kenapa tidak? Kekuatannya aja dari anime lain. Terserah author, dong, hehehe... Lagian karakternya gak cuma Naruto dan Hinata doang, kok. Di ending coba baca lagi, ada adegan dialog dari dua perempuan. Si Katja-sama dengan Hana. Tuh, dua itu tuh sebenarnya dari anime lain.

Astaga... saya bongkar sendiri deh. Coba kita kembali ke cerita, pas mobil tiba-tiba terbang tuh. Nah, Nah loh, di sini saya bikin pembaca bertanya-tanya. Suwer. Gak bo'ong aku. Karena mobil itulah kenapa fanfic ini di crossover. Karena dicrossoverlah ending fanficku ini ada adegan dialog dua perempuan itu. Karena dicrossoverlah kenapa judulnya "Is He the Yellow Freezer?".

Plis deh, mobil tiba-tiba terbang dan mau nimpa? Hidup kali ya? Berpikirlah wahai para pembaca fancicku ini, hanya orang yang bersuperpowerlah yang bisa nglempar mobil seberat itu.

Mobil itu terbang sebenarnya karena Katja-sama itu yang melakukannya. Jelasin dulu biar paham. Di anime Seikon no Qwaser, Katja adalah gadis kecil yang memiliki kekuatan Qwaser tembaga sekaligus Pengendali Boneka. (kalau di Naruto kaya si Sasori atau Kankuro) Jadi gak begitu sulit baginya buat nglempar mobil itu. Karena dia memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa dijelasin oleh akal sehat.

.

~OoO ~

.

Dan buat saudara **Murasakiiro no Hoseki** yang juga gak pake akun asli jadi gak bisa inbox dan jawab langsung.

Saya pernah tanya ama Pak Dokter loh, mas atau mbak nih, nama akunnya gak aku ngerti sih. Hehe... sorry, jangan marah.

"Pak, apa seorang perempuan bisa mengeluarkan ASI meski belum pernah hamil?"

Berani bener saya tanya ama Pak Dokter kaya gini, bukannya say ini cewok eh cowok. Namanya juga keepo, mbah, maklum aja. #ciiiz

Pak Dokter jawab :

"Bisa, kok, Fan. Bisa banget malahan. Tak jelasin **satu penyebab** aja, okay. Sebenarnya **salah satu** penyebab ASI keluar meski wanita belum melahirkan itu yaitu adanya **rangsangan pada puting**. Meski tidak pernah menyusui atau hamil, rangsangan pada puting yang dilakukan secara teratur dapat ditanggapi oleh otak sebagai sinyal untuk mulai memproduksi air susu. Akibatnya, wanita yang tidak hamil atau tidak menyusui pun dapat mengeluarkan air susu. Hal ini bisa dilakukan oleh wanita yang ingin menyusui bayi yang diadopsinya, meskipun dia belum melahirkan bahkan menikah sekalipun. Proses ini bisa dimulai dengan cara menstimulasi puting. Stimulasi ini mendorong produksi dan pelepasan hormon prolaktin. Kemauan seorang wanita yang tinggi pun juga bisa memacu hal itu."

Percaya gak percaya, itulah adanya.

—Oh ya, lagian juga fanficku ini bergenre "Fantasy". Tahu artinya fantasy? **Mustahil**. Jadi nggak begitu mengherankan

Udah jelas?

Nah satu lagi yang belum kujawab. Kata "dingklik". Oh, Man... hari gini masih males baca kamus. Kan ada kamus dari internet, kan ada aplikasi KBBI buat android. Cari di kamus kata "dingklik". Pasti ada.

Iya, kan? Jadi kenapa tidak? Dingklik sudah ada di KBBI jadi gak begitu masalah di cerita umum ada kata dingklik. Notabene orang jawa? Hey, Hey, aku juga orang jawa, Man. Kenapa harus senyum segala?

Ah, ok. Cuma ini yang bisa kujawab. Kalau saja kalian make akun untuk review, mungkin akan aku jawab langsung secara pribadi alias inbox. Ok, ok, aku udah senang kok.

"Lebih baik review daripada tidak sama sekali." (nyindir silent reader yang nggak mau ninggalin jejak, jadi author nggak tahu siapa aja yang udah baca) Pendapatku nih. Jangan marah ya?

Udah dulu. Aku menghormati review kalian kok dengan menjawab seperti ini. Review bertanya tapi nggak dijawab secara tidak langsung berarti nggak menghargai pereviewnya.

Meskipun jawaban review dari author pedes, secara tidak langsung juga author itu adalah author yang menghargai pembacanya. Pembaca pun juga begitu. Author dengan Pembaca itu sama kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Sekian dan thank you... arigatou... terima kasih... matur nuwun. #smile #hahaha...


End file.
